


January 8, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell sobbed and refused to smile after his daughter's demise.





	January 8, 2004

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell sobbed and refused to smile after his daughter's demise from a Metropolis villain recently.

THE END


End file.
